The Hunters
by alexandria.adkinsw
Summary: The Winchesters come to beacon hills (bigger summery inside)
1. Authors note

Authors Note: Jo is still alive her and Dean got married and they have a daughter who is in high school. There daughter Faith is best friends with Alison. Also the Story starts at the beginning of season 3B.


	2. Chapter 1 welcome to Beacon Hills

The Hunters

Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon Hills

(Faith's P.O.V)

I walked out of the elevator and towards the Argent's apartment and knocked on the door a few seconds later Alison answered the door.

"Hey" she screeched and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, getting hard to breathe now" I said then she let me go.

"when did you get here?" she asked pulling me towards her bedroom.

"I just got here an hour ago, and my parents said I could come and see you when I got a couple of boxes into the house" I said when we got into her room.

"So your guys are not just here on a case you are here to maybe stay?" Alison asked.

"Yes, so what's been going on in Beacon hills ?" I asked.

"Well first of all a few weeks ago Scott, Stiles, and I died for a few hours to find where this tree called the nemiton was and that was also where the Darach who was our English teacher, was keeping Scot's mom, Stiles dad, and my dad to use them as sacrifices so basically your version of normal" Alison said.

(Next day at school)

"Hey Alison" I said running up to her.

"Yeah" she said.

"I thought we were going to meet up outside of school so you could show me around school" I said.

"yeah sorry I got caught up, wait weren't I also supposed to pick you up" Alison asked.

"yeah well..." I said holding up a pair of car keys.

"isn't those your dads car keys to his impala" she asked me.

"he gave you his car" she said.

"yep" I said.

"hey Alison make a new friend" a girl asked coming up to us.

"no, actually i made an old friend Lidia this is Faith Winchester, and Faith Winchester this is Lidia Martin" Alison said introducing us.

"So she's the Banshee" I asked Alison.

"yeah" Alison said.

"How do you know this?" Lidia asked.

"Oh yeah I'm a hunter" I said.

"Oh okay then" Lidia said.

(in the hallway before lunch)

So I was at my locker getting my lunch and I turn around and ram into someones chest we both fall backwards and land on our buts.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said getting up as he did the same.

"I haven't seen you around here before" he said.

"well I wouldn't think so because today is my first day" I said.

"Well I'm Issac Lahey by the way" he said.

"Aren't you one of Alison's friends?" I asked.

"yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

"Well I just happen to be one of her friends to" I said.

"really how?" he asked me.

"our families are really close" I said starting to walk.

"really" he said walking with me.

"yep" I said popping the P.

"Faith" Alison said walking up to me and Isaac.

"well I see you and Isaac met now lets go to lunch so I can introduce you to everyone else" she said dragging me and Issac outside towards the lunch table where all her other friends are sitting.

"hey guys this is faith she is a family friend of mine yes she is a a hunter like me" Alison said .

"Hi" I said sitting down next to Alison.

"and Faith this is Scott and Stiles you already and know Isaac, and Lidia" Alison said.

"So what do you have when you have a near death experience and come out of it seeing things, horrible nightmares, and more" Stiles said.

"seeing what type of things?" I asked.

"So the reason why I didn't pick you up this morning is because I saw my dead aunt at the morgue without actually going to the morgue" Alison said.

"And I cant control my transformations" Scot said.

"And I'm having vividly real nightmares that I have to scream my self awake, I also can't read and having panic attacks" Stiles said.

"Hi, I couldn't help but over here you guys talking but the symptoms you guys were describing and there all symptoms you have in Bardo" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Stiles asked.

"Kira" Scott said before the girl could say anything.

"So are we talking Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lidia asked.

"Both I guess, but the word Bardo literally means in between state you can be visited by wrathful spirits or peaceful ones, there are also six progressive states of Bardo" she said.

"What do you mean by wrathful spirits?" Stiles asked.

"Well like demons I guess" she said.

"and if there are six states then whats the last one?" Alison asked.

"well the last one is death" she said then left. We all sat there quiet for a while until Alison broke the silence.

"do you want me to come over after school so we can do homework and I can help you unpack?" Alison asked me.

"Sure, Lidia you can also come over if you want to" I said.

"sure love to" Lidia said.

(After school)

I drove onto my street and looked into my side view mirror and Alison and Lidia following me in there cars I turned into my driveway and got out of the car I saw Alison park in back of me and Lidia park in the street in front of my house.

"Well it looks like you guys will be staying for a while" Alison said.

"to be honest this is the biggest place I've ever lived in" I said to both Lidia and Alison as walked up the stairs to the front door.

"hey mom I'm home and I brought friends" I said walking threw the front door.

"I guess she's not home" I said after a few seconds then walking into the kitchen and seeing a note on the kitchen table that said: went out will be back soon.


End file.
